


Birthday Present

by satonawall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satonawall/pseuds/satonawall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Luna's birthday. Ginny thought she should get her something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

She found Luna under the oak tree by the lake.

“Hey, Ginny,” Luna said as she looked up. “Did you escape the Nargles, too?”

“No, I- I don’t think I saw them.” She sat down on a root next to Luna, who wasn’t wearing her tie. Maybe she’d simply forgotten it that day, or then it had been used in a secret ritual to try to awake the Banshee of Balloway or something, or (most likely) someone had thought it would be funny to steal it and put it on a ghastly statue for Luna to find. “I was looking for you.”

Luna smiled at her, a hint of surprised happiness mixed in it that made Ginny’s heart ache for her just a little bit.

“People don’t usually look for me so I didn’t think to leave signs.”

“Well, I-” She reached into her bag and offered the hastily (and kind of badly) wrapped package to her. “You said it was your birthday, so- Happy birthday, Luna.”

Luna’s face lit up and she held the package carefully like it was something precious instead of- Well.

“I didn’t have a lot of money to use so I-” Ginny started explaining as Luna carefully removed the wrapping. “It’s kind of bad, sorry, I just thought-”

“Nettles!” They fell onto the ground and probably stung Luna’s legs on the way as Luna lunged forwards to pull Ginny into a hug. “The best food for thit tat traps. You remembered!”

“You like it?” Ginny asked as she hugged Luna bag. She’d been a little worried about that; she’d never heard, but would not have been surprised to learn that people would constantly give Luna weird stuff under the pretence that it was food for some creature no one had ever heard of.

“I love it.” Luna moved back and smiled. “That’s so sweet of you. Do you want to come set traps with me tomorrow?”

She had three essays due the following week, and putting nettles into whatever a thit tat trap was like did not sound pleasant at all, but- It had been a while since she’d seen Luna smile like that.

“Yeah,” she said. “Sure. What time?”


End file.
